


Spider Pick up lines 101

by Dragonfire13



Series: How the Spider caught the Captain [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman decides that using pick up lines on the Captain after every battle is the best way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Pick up lines 101

**Author's Note:**

> All pick up lines are found by looking them up on google. Of course I changed them around a bit.

Spiderman aka Peter Parker grinned underneath his mask as he landed besides Captain America as the Avengers got done finishing a job making the Captain jump. "Hey Cap!" he said grinning even wider as Captain America turned to look at him, he also caught the other Avengers attention as they all wonder why he was there. Iron Man was about to ask but Spiderman spoke before he could by saying "If you were a fly I would spin a web that could catch." Captain America looked at him in shock with the other Avengers minus Thor who didn't really understand and Bruce who wasn't there.

Spiderman then moved and kissed Cap's cheek with his mask on before jumping into the air and swinging away leaving a frozen Captain America behind and a team full of shocked Avengers before Hawkeye finally said "Did Spiderman just us a pick up line on Cap?"

Iron Man started laughing before he said "Cap's got a spider stalker!" which soon made Hawkeye start laughing before he stopped as Black Widow smacked him upside the head and Thor said "I do not understand what this 'pick up line' is!"  As Iron Man and Hawkeye went to explain it to Thor, Black Widow walked up to Cap and said "Why is Spiderman using a pick up line on you and why did he kiss your cheek?"

"I have no idea...." Cap paused for a moment before saying softly so only she would hear "He kissed me last week when the Doombots attacked..." Black Widow stared in shock before Cap said "Lets get back to the tower." and leading the way back a faint blush on his face as Tony and Clint started to make tease him about it but stopped as soon as Natasha growled at them.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

The Avengers had just finished off the last of the robots that Doc Ock had sent to destroy the city. Cap looked around before his head snapped to the right as Doc Ock was slammed into the ground with Spiderman holding one of his legs. Spiderman was about to say something at Doc Ock but paused as he saw Cap and turned his head to look at the Captain before saying "Hey Cap! You always make my spidey sense tingle!" then throw the Doc and leaped after him to finish him off before giving him to SHIELD, while not noticing Cap blush as Tony and Clint started to laugh out loudly and Natasha had to hold in a laugh. "I wonder if his going to do a pick up line at cap every time we see him." Tony said and laughed louder as he saw Cap's face go even redder.

* * *

**2 More Days Later**

Captain America looked down at Spiderman who seemed to be grinning underneath his mask. Captain America sighed and could hear Iron Man and Hawkeye snickering already through there comms. "My web isn't the only thing that's hung." Spiderman then quickly left but paused on top of a building to look down at the Captain before he ledt.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Captain America looked around at the Wrecking Ball Crew that the Avengers had just finished battling with the help of Spiderman who he hadn't seen for 2 weeks even with them coming out to fight for the past couple days. Spiderman had just finished wrapping up the last of the three villains before saying "Hey Cap i'll spin a web all the way to my bed for you!" Captain America felt a blush go on his face then watched as Spiderman quickly left just before the police and SHIELD got there.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

The Avengers quickly responded to a call about how the Lizard had broken free and was going after a kid named Peter Parker who lived in Queens. When they got there they froze to see Spiderman slamming his fist over and over again into the Lizard's face breaking most of his teeth as he was webbed down. "Spiderman stop!" Captain America yelled at the hero who snapped his head up towards them before he looked down at the Lizard and stopped before saying softly for only the Lizard and people with super hearing could hear "If you  _ever_  come close to the Parker's again I  _will_ kill you Lizard!"

Spiderman then turned and walked away from the Lizard who had blacked out and turned back into Doc Conners. Spiderman paused as he came to a stop in front of the Avengers and said "Let me inject you with my venom Cap!"

* * *

**4 Weeks Later**

Captain America sat on a piece of rubble breathing hard and putting presser to the large claw wounds on his chest that he had just gotten from the Lizard (who had once again escaped) and the people he had made into lizards. He looked up as he heard footsteps and saw Spiderman standing there his costume ripped in some places like his chest were three more claw like scars were joining his old ones and blood that was being stopped by webbing could be seen.

He paused in front of Cap before bending down on his knees and saying "I can stop the bleeding if you want." Captain America gave a weak tired nod before letting out a light hiss of pain as webbing was shot on his chest covering the scratches. "The webbing will fall off in about 2 hours." Spiderman told him before looking up at Captain America before he said "I heard you were frozen for decades.... Can I help warm you up?"

Cap gave a soft chuckle at that one before noticing that Spiderman was about to leave. "Wait Spiderman." Captain America said making the masked hero pause and look back at him. "Call me Steve when were done fighting."

Spiderman blinked before saying "Steve?"

Steve nodded and said "It's my name."

"I know silly." Spiderman said grinning under his mask "I have all of your comic books after all." he then left the Steve blinking after him neither knowing that SHIELD had heard the pick up line and seen Spiderman help Steve.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"You want me to what?" Steve said shocked just as the rest of the Avengers who were sitting around the table listening to Fury.

"I want you to use Spiderman's fondness of you and find out who he is." Fury said once again.

"Why in all of the worlds would Cap do that?" Tony asked from where he was sitting not like the idea of having using Spiderman's feeling for Steve to find out who he is. "It is not right to find out who the Man of Spiders is by doing that!" Thor said loudly from where he was sitting.

"I don't care if you don't want to or if it's not right, i'm ordering you to find out who Spiderman is Captain Rogers or will you not follow an order?" Fury fired at Steve who looked at the table in thought before sighing and saying "Yes sir." like a good the good soldier he was.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Spiderman smiled at Steve as Steve helped him back to his feet while the other Avengers finished off the last Doombot from yet another attacking from Dr. Doom this time with the Green Goblin's help. "Hey Steve." Spiderman said grinning not noticing the other Avengers looking over at the two.

"Yes, Spiderman?"

"Are you from Asgard?" Spiderman said now getting even more of everyone's attention.

"No... Why?" Steve asked.

"Because your out of this world!" with that Spiderman quickly lifted his mask enough to show his mouth and kissed Steve for a few seconds before jumping up onto a building wall and saying "It's ironic that your lips taste like apple pie." He then quickly climbed up the building before turning and went shot out a web to swing away but then paused and said "Since I won't see you for awhile.... Can I help you raise your flag sometime?"

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Captain America ran down a block and came to a stop at a red and blue spandex wearing figure lay on the ground not moving. "Spiderman?" Captain America said as he dropped to his knees by the young hero who didn't seem to be breathing. He lifted the back of his mask to check for a pulse and felt a weak one that was barely there. Steve went and quickly picked up Spiderman to run him to the tower but stopped as felt Spideman shift and move then heard a weak voice close to his ear and the comm say "Your shield can block anything anything, except it can't block Peter Parker's love for you." with that he blacked out while Steve turned to stare at him in shock at hearing his name and heard the other Avengers go into a uproar as they heard Spiderman's name which also meant Steve had to tell Fury.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Steve looked down in shame as he said "Spiderman's name is Peter Parker." to Fury who seemed pleased at this new information and Steve knew that by the time he was out of the building that SHIELD would have ever single piece of information on Peter, and something inside him tightened and felt painful at that thought.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Peter looked straight at the ground as he walked out of Stark Medical were he had been sleeping in a three day coma only waking up two hours ago to get attacked by SHIELD agent who forced to sign a contract with SHIELD about being a superhero for them and if needed he would go on missions. But the worst part of it was that when he asked they told him Steve told the director his name. Betrayal hit him hard and he felt his heart break again when it had just healed and he felt it was time to try to be happy again after Gwen, but he was so wrong.

He heard footsteps and looked up just as a loud booming voice said "Man of Spiders! You have AWOKEN!" before he felt himself being lifted up and crushed in a hug from Thor. "Ri-ribs!" Peter managed to get out before he felt Thor drop him thankfully he landed on his feet. He heard chuckles and looked up to see the other Avengers including Steve coming towards him. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked at Steve before hissing "Stay away from me  _Cap._ " all the Avengers paused though as they saw the betrayal and hurt in Peter's eyes that were trained on Steve "I trusted you! Do you know how long it took me to even think about liking someone? Three fucking years! And you do this! Now i'm one of SHIELD's fucking dancing little monkeys!"

"I'm sorry..." Steve whispered guilt on his face and lacing his voice.

Peter just snarled and said "You don't get to be sorry! You get to live with knowing that SHIELD knows about my only living relative and can and will use her against me to get what they want. So thanks a lot  _Captain America._ " with that Peter turned and left the Tower not looking back once and as soon as he stepped out he took off his using his super strength in his legs to make him run even faster towards Queens.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pick up Lines used
> 
> If you were a fly I would spin a web could catch you  
> You always make my spidey sense tingle  
> My web isn't the only thing that's hung  
> I'll spin you a web to my bed  
> Let me inject you with my venom  
> I heard you were frozen for decades... Can I help warm you up?  
> Can I help you raise your flag sometime?  
> Your shield can block anything, except my love for you.


End file.
